


sing your heart out

by thatssupersketch



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, my hand slipped, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssupersketch/pseuds/thatssupersketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dick can't concentrate because of someone's poor vocal skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing your heart out

"I'm just a teenage dirtbag, babyyyyyy!" someone sings, or whines, whatever you'd prefer to call it. Dick would have to agree with the latter. The music and the whining must be exceedingly loud if he can hear it all the way in his room, which is on the far side of the mountain. Mount Justice has some pretty thick walls. He would know, after all the experiences he's had with eavesdropping in here.   
  
This is the third song that's come blasting through the walls, but it's the first one he can pick out the words to. He’s not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but either way, it needs to come to a stop. He’s been trying to hack the public library computer system to get rid of Wally’s late fees. (no, Wally wouldn't just take the money, the brat. He had to make this hard on him. "You owe me!" yeah, okay, maybe. But this is OVERKILL, Rudolph.) Dick hasn't been able to concentrate ever since the impromptu concert began in the other room, and he's had just about enough.   
  
Storming down the adjacent hallways, Dick begins his journey to find the culprit of the atrocious karaoke being whined at a seemingly inhuman volume, but his search leaves him at a door that would be the last place he would ever think of checking.   
  
Artemis's room.   
  
The only time loud noises can from her room were either a) when she got angry and listened to My Chemical Romance really loud, which was not what was playing now, or b) Artemis yelling at Wally for doing something stupid, then proceeding with option a.   
  
As far as Dick knew, Wally hadn't even been to Mount Justice in the past few days because he was on a family vacation. This meant that his logical options were out the window, so he had to proceed to figure out the situation with what he knew how to do best: snoop.   
  
Pressing his ear to the door, not only did he hear more singing (it’s a loose term), he hears thumps and other unrecognizable thuds. Quickly becoming alarmed, Dick threw open her door, ready to accept the consequences of entering Artemis' lair uninvited if it meant saving her from who knows what.   
  
Instead of finding a life threatening villain, Dick simply finds Artemis standing on her bed in a t-shirt and underwear, holding her hairbrush as a microphone.   
  
"Well?" she asks drily. "To what do I owe the pleasure, boy blunder?"  
  
Unable to form a coherent sentence, seeing as his hot teammate was standing in front of him in her _underwear_ , Dick simply makes vague gestures at the door and backs slowly out of the room.   
  
"So duet is a no go?" Artemis calls after him. He could've sworn her laughter followed him as he scurried down the hall. 


End file.
